Intelligent mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have increasingly become an indispensable part of people's life. However, restricted by the development of storage technologies, capacity of flash memories equipped for these devices is still very limited at present and will remain so for a relatively long time in the future, and generally are not greater than 64 GB. What is worse, some devices do not support expansion by an external storage.
Then, WiFi (wireless-fidelity) wireless removable hard disks come into being in good time. After a WiFi hotspot is created by using a wireless removable hard disk, all mobile devices can share storage space of the wireless removable hard disk by using WiFi, which extremely expands storage space of mobile devices. However, at present, a WiFi wireless removable hard disk is priced relatively high on the market, and in addition, in the past many years, ordinary users may all have already possessed storage devices such as ordinary removable hard disks or flash drives. Therefore, how to access storage devices such as ordinary removable hard disks or USB flash drives in a wireless communications manner becomes an issue to be urgently resolved.